Ultimatum
by Lazerwolf314
Summary: Sam wonders about his relationship with Jules and what needs to happen. Post episode 4X03
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. This is my view of what happened post ep.4X03 (which was pretty great I might add). I did have fun writing this and getting into Sam's head is just always great! Anyway, please let me know what you think and enjoy! Also, to all author's of FP, please drop by and check out my forum, The Nook. It's home to discussions, challenges and prompts. We would love to have you. :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Flashpoint.**

Sitting alone on the couch, Sam slowly drained his beer. Nat had gone to bed a while ago, leaving him by himself to think. Her words were still echoing in his head. He had seen the concern for him in her eyes and heard it in her voice and he couldn't deny that what she was saying had merit. After all, there was no plan between him and Jules, there was no certainty or forseeable future. Those facts were slowly eating away at his heart.

He loved Jules. There was no doubt in his mind on that. She was everything that mattered. Caring, strong, fierce and brilliant. She was the bright light of the team, the one that could make everyone feel better. And she loved him.

But this was wearing him down. The sneaking around. The lying. The weight of the Team's future on their shoulders and choices they made. He was exhausted.

Reaching to the side table, he picked up another beer. Without looking, he popped it open and took a swallow. He knew that sitting alone in the dark drinking was a bit pathetic, but this seemed to be the best way for him to think.

With a ragged sigh, he closed his eyes and leaned back. Out of nowhere, a memory flashed before his eyes. He was suddenly back on that building, Jules behind him as they approached the still form near the edge. He could vividly remember the rush of fear and anger and panic that raced through him as he pulled back the jacket and exposed the pile of gear.

The sight of the decoy had them both looking around frantically, even as they backed away, with Sarg's voice in their ear. Then he had heard the shot. Even now, as he sat in his own apartment, he could remember the second it felt like his heart had stopped beating. Every detail of Jules tumbling to the ground was imprinted in his memory and as he thought back, the feel of her blood on his hands was so vivid, it made his skin crawl.

Jumping to his feet, he went to the kitchen and began to wash his hands just as frantically as before. He could see the red, despite the fact he knew it wasn't there. That same sick fear and pain had returned and was churning viscously in his stomach. If this is what the mere memory of nearly losing her did to him, what was he going to do?

Supporting his weight heavily against the sink, he felt like his insides had been run through a blender. With a rush of bone deep clarity, he realized that losing her again, if not for real then just out of his life, would cripple him. For some reason, he had started to depend on her; not physically but on a level that was equal to needing air. Not having it would be devastating. He didn't know when or how she has started to affect him like this, especially after they had been apart for so long. But he couldn't deny what he was feeling, and quite frankly it was a little terrifying at the same time it was amazing.

Unfortunately, there was still the problem of Toth and his ultimatum against Sam, Jules and the Sarg. There was no way that they would let the vile man destroy their Team. He wouldn't break apart their family if they could stop it. So, what were they going to do?

With a short growl, Sam realized that he had circled back to his original problem. Running a hand through his hair in frustration, he turned away from the sink and paced back into the living room. Fingering the phone in his pocket, he tried to convince himself not to press the numbers, but a few seconds later, he found himself dialing. He pressed the phone to his ear and hoped that she wouldn't answer. But she did.

"Jules? We need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a short little chapter that'll be the bridge to the next one. Thanks go out to all reviewers (you guys are awesome.) and please enjoy. Don't worry, there shall be much more soon! ;) Let me know what you think.**

**As always, I have no claim to Flashpoint.**

* * *

><p>Something was ringing. The sound invaded her jumbled mind, filling her thoughts with nothing but deadly plans to murder the horrific noise. As she felt around her nightstand, she opened her eyes in slits and peered at the clock. With a soft hiss, she vowed that whoever had the nerve to call would have hell to pay whenever she got her hands on them.<p>

Finally her hand closed around the small object and she resisted simply hurling it at the wall. With a quick peek at the display, she swore softly and viciously. She snapped it open and pressed it to her ear.

"Jules?" It was Sam.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice carefully neutral.

"We need to talk." Brushing away the sudden chill she felt when he said those words, such serious words, she sat up and glared at the wall.

"Sam, it's one o'clock in the morning! Can't this wait?" She snapped. There was a long pause as he looked around for a clock. Blinking in surprise to discover she was right, he felt a rush of guilt.

"Sorry. Look, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Sam, wait." Pushing a hand through her hair, she sighed and snapped on the lights. There was something in his tone that urged her to find out what was wrong and her instincts were telling her to listen. "What is it?"

"We need to figure out what we are going to do."

"What do you mean?" There was genuine confusion as she struggled to figure out what he was talking about.

There was a soft sigh on the other end of the line. "I mean, what are we going to do about us? We can't keep doing this forever."

For a long time, there was silence. "I think we need to talk about this face to face." Jules murmured quietly as she felt her heart pound. She hated where this was going.

"Alright. I'll come over tomorrow morning. Goodbye." He hung up, leaving her staring at the phone with a mixture of disbelief, sadness and fear racing through her system. She knew full well that she wasn't going to be going back to sleep now, so she pushed back the covers and got out of bed. Setting down the phone, she padded out into the kitchen, wanting nothing more than a glass of water.

As she found a glass, she was trying to figure out what had caused him to breach that topic. She had thought that they had mutually agreed to let it lie; at least for the moment. That they wouldn't touch on it until the residuals waves of Toth's interviews settled down a little more. And she had been sure that he had been fine with it, simply revelling in the moment like she was. So, what had caused him to question that?

* * *

><p>Shutting the phone before she could respond, Sam leaned against the counter, closing his eyes and wishing he was anywhere else. By now, he could hear nearly every emotion that she tried to hide and this was no different. He had heard the softest amount of fear and sadness, and that killed him. He never wanted to hurt her. But Nat had been right.<p>

He was so tired. He just wished that he could simply fall asleep and shut all the voices and memories in his head up. He had never been that lucky though. Trudging into his bedroom, he flicked on the light and collapsed onto the bed. Balling the pillow under his head, he pressed his face into it and blocked out the light. Struggling to empty his mind, he fought to make his body relax and let himself drift.

Sleep simply wouldn't come.

With a soft growl, he got up and began pacing. He spent the rest of the night like that, thinking of what he was going to say.


	3. Chapter 3

_Well here it is (finally). The end of my little thought bunny. I hope you enjoyed and gave you warm fuzzies (as it has for me)! :) I have a tentative idea to do a sequel to cover the reactions and the fallout of Sam and Jules' decision. So keep your eyes tuned!_

_Just a note: I have opened a challenge on my forum, The Nook. It's called __the Wordy Memoriam and is pretty much designed so you write the story of your choice about Wordy, as I feel he should be honored for being such an amazing character (but with a little twist). Stop by and check it out._

_As always, I don't own Flashpoint._

* * *

><p>He stood outside her door, simply staring at it. He had been in the same spot for the past three minutes, still trying to figure out just what to say. And, just like all night, he was still drawing a blank. Finally, he raised his fist to the white wood and rapped against it softly. The sound seemed to echo in his ears as he stepped back to wait.<p>

The click of the lock being opened brought him back to the present and he watched cautiously as the door was pulled back slowly. Her face was carefully blank, that much he knew, and he was let in without a word. He noted that her movements were very controlled while she closed the door.

"Do you want to sit?" She asked, the formality sounding harsh to his ears as she regarded him.

"Alright." He murmured and made his way to the tiny living room, lowering himself slowly onto the couch and blinking when she perched herself on the arm of the loveseat.

They sat in silence for a long time. Him lost in his thoughts, her simply retreating into her mind.

"Jules, this needs to stop." He spoke suddenly, making both of them jump. As he watched her face go deathly pale, he silently cursed himself for being such a fool. He never had a good way with words. He rose to his feet quickly and crossed the room to cup her face in his hands.

"No like that. The sneaking around, the lying. The hiding." He paused and rested his forehead against hers, eyes closing slowly. "I'm so tired. I don't think I can keep doing this anymore."

At first, she wasn't sure if she had heard him right. This was Sam, the man that had loved her even after what a jerk she had been to him. He had known what he wanted from the beginning, and yet she had been blinded by her career to realize what truly mattered. He was so strong, unbreakable even, but there had been so many blows to his armour this past year, that it was obvious that he was bound to have some cracks. And now, it seemed as he had finally reached his breaking point.

The thing that scared her the most was that he was right. She was exhausted as well. Not being able to be together when it mattered the most, simply in secret, was not ideal, not by a long shot. But there was the looming ultimatum that Toth had left hanging over them, and now the one Sam had just dropped. She had to choose.

Tilting her head slowly, she pressed her lips gently to his before pulling back and staring up at him. She stroked his face once before speaking. "I understand. It's getting too hard." When she felt him stiffen, she plowed forward. "I chose wrong before. I put the team before everything and look what happened. We nearly fell apart. So, this time, I'll do it right." She stopped and looked away.

Something fiery and wild began to burn in his chest as her words penetrated deep into his soul. He stared at her, a smile beginning to form on his lips. Eventually she looked back up and by then, a grin was spread from ear to ear. He swept forward, capturing her mouth with his and letting a mix of happiness and relief blind them both.

Stepping back and sucking in a deep breath, he murmured. "Are you sure? You know what Toth threatened…" He trailed off and waited anxiously for her response.

She nodded and a tentative smile flickered across her face. "I know. And we'll get to that hurdle when it comes. But I can't lose you." She stood and crossed the small space between them, curling her arms around his waist. The piercing blue of his eyes met hers and she pressed her cheek to his. "I love you."

There was a pause. Then he sucked in a breath and let out a shudder he hadn't known he had been holding back. "I love you too. So much." He turned his face to look into her chocolate eyes and conveying more than words ever could.

Then they kissed and sealed all of the bonds between them.

_The End_


End file.
